Izbet y Piccolo 9 Memorias 13 Amigo imaginario
by Izbet46
Summary: Nadie supone que se esconde detrás del amigo imaginario que ahora juega con Yun.


**AMIGO IMAGINARIO**

— Todavía se ve demacrado Yun en esta fotografía — dijo Piccolo cuando tomó una de las que le trajeron en la tarde.

— Quisiera olvidar todo eso — dijo con angustia Izbet.

RECUERDO

— ¿Yun, dónde estás? — el namek en voz alta estaba llamando a su hijo en el Templo Sagrado.

— Acá — respondió desde atrás de una habitación Yun.

Cuando el adulto llegó vio que el niño tenía dos botellas de bebida y galletas en un par de platos.

— ¿Quién te acompaña? — el guerrero miró buscando a Dende o Mr. Popó.

— Mi amigo — dijo el niño contento, aunque algo ojeroso, hacía tiempo que empezó a despertar cansado, agotado.

— ¿Y dónde está? — Piccolo miró para todos lados extrañado.

— Parado al lado de esa palmera — apuntó el niño.

— Ven a acostarte, ya es tarde y mañana debemos repasar un poco las materias y luego ir con mamá por el fin de semana.

— Está bien, chao — el niño se dirigió a donde dijo que estaba su amigo, pareció escuchar — bueno ¿Sabes llegar? — silencio — genial, nos vemos.

El hombre verde trató de sentir algún ki, pero nada, le comentaria a Izbet sobre eso.

Al otro día en casa de la madre del niño.

— ¿Cómo está mi hombre grande? — abrazo a su hijo, feliz.

— Bien mamá, ya dejé mis cosas en la habitación — respondió contento, le encantaba cuando iban con su padre a visitar a su mamá.

— Anda al patio, hay una piscina instalada, hace mucho calor.

Cuando estaban solos los adultos en la casa Piccolo le contó lo que vio el día anterior.

— Ayer Yun tenía jugo y comida para dos, pero estaba solo, cuando le pregunte me dijo que era para su amigo, mire donde decía que estaba, pero no vi ni sentí nada — le comentó el guerrero.

— Puede ser un amigo imaginario... es normal cuando los niños pasan mucho solos... — la mujer se puso triste — como quisiera que estuviera acá conmigo siempre y pudiera ir a la escuela, el interactuar con más niños le haría bien.

— Tiene muchos amigos, Marcos, Bet, Marron, Goten, Trunks y Pan. Debería olvidarse de esas cosas y volver a entrenar, ha logrado subir mucho su nivel, pero tiene mucho potencial todavía sin usar.

— Yun es solo un niño, y a diferencia de los humanos, su niñez será muy corta, dejalo que juegue y se divierta, no debes ser tan estricto con él — se molestó Izbet.

— Gohan empezó a entrenar cuando era más pequeño y no tuvo problemas de ningún tipo — afirmó el hombre.

— No me interesa que haya hecho Gohan, ni a qué edad, Yun es quien debería preocuparte, trata de entenderlo, se siente solo, y tú en vez de pensar en cómo se siente... quieres hacerlo más poderoso, recuerda que Luis dijo que debe descansar, deja que se distraiga, quiero que mi niño pueda disfrutar su vida.

— Nuestro niño, recuerda que yo soy el padre — se molestó Piccolo.

— Pero parece que soy la única de los dos que se preocupa por él, no tiene ni cuatro años, deja que se distraiga un poco — los ojos de la mujer pasaron del plomo al negro.

— Tiene tres, pero sabes que físicamente es como si tuviera más, a su edad tú y yo... — trató de rebatirle el hombre verde.

— A su edad nosotros vivimos muchas cosas que no quiero que él pase — dijo con su tono más frío la madre.

— Voy al Templo un rato — se fue aburrido de la discusión.

— Mejor — la ciega le dio la vuelta y salió al patio donde el niño estaba en la piscina.

— ¿Qué pasó con papá? — preguntó al sentir que el adulto se alejaba.

— Se acordó que tenía que decirle algo urgente a Dende, vuelve más tarde — inventó.

— Bueno — respondió triste el niño, sabia que discutieron, y lo que más le dolía, que él era el motivo.

Mientras jugaba, su madre, al no poder ver no se dio cuenta que cuando él se tiraba al agua algo más también formaba pequeñas olas, o cuando tiraba agua había una figura transparente que la recibía y le devolvía el ataque acuático.

Esa noche volvió el namek, luego de la cena acostaron al pequeño tranquilos, pero en la habitación la pareja siguió la discusión.

— Él debe seguir entrenando para que desarrolle todo su poder, nunca podremos saber cuándo se necesitará — trató de imponer su deseo el padre.

— Es solo un niño que ya está cansado por tu famoso "entrenamiento", debe jugar también, distraerse de tanto estudio, no todo en la vida se trata de eso, ahora tiene ese amigo imaginario para compensar sus carencias — le respondió mientras se ponía su pijama la mujer.

— Eso es porque lo malcrías demasiado, le das todo lo que te pide — afirmó Piccolo de pie al lado de la cama.

— Solo le doy lo que yo no pude tener de pequeña — se acomodó entre las frazadas la del mechón blanco.

— ¿Y eso está bien? — dijo irónico.

La mujer se dio vuelta en la cama, para darle la espalda al namek.

— Buenas noches — apagó la luz dando por terminada la conversación.

Él se acomodó en el piso del cuarto en posición de meditación, lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta era que la puerta quedó un poco abierta, y el niño desde su habitación escuchó todo, ahora estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? — le acarició la cabeza un ser invisible.

— No me gusta escucharlos pelear, y más que sea por mi culpa — sollozo.

— No llores — el ente trató de consolarlo.

— Gracias por ser mi amigo, me siento tan solo — dijo antes de dormirse.

— Lo sé, yo siempre me siento así, duerme.

Nada más importante pasó ese fin de semana, a no ser que la pareja casi ni se habló. Unos días después de volver al Templo el namek se dio cuenta de que algo parecía seguir a su hijo, de nuevo se concentró. pero no sintió ningún ki, ni nada que delatará que había algo o alguien. Pero estaba seguro de haber visto moverse una silla y un vaso se cambió de lugar misteriosamente cerca de su hijo. Esa tarde Gohan fue a conversar con el hombre de piel verde, y también fue testigo de cosas extrañas.

— Sr. Piccolo, yo también vi cosas que se movían aparentemente solas, no será que Yun lo hace para que su amigo imaginario sea más creíble — le preguntó su alumno.

— Puede ser, tendré que ver si puede hacer eso con su mente — estaba empezando a preocuparse.

— Voy a ir a conversar con Izbet, creo que debería saberlo — se ofreció el medio sayayin.

— Hummm si tú crees que sirva — le respondió molesto.

Esa tarde llegó la mujer con Gohan al templo, estaban Piccolo y Dende esperándolos.

— No veo cuál es el problema, es solo una etapa que pasan algunos niños, mi papá me contó que de pequeña también tuve un amigo imaginario, como los niños del pueblo me apartaban, estaba muy sola y triste siempre. No es nada grave — todavía estaba enojada con su pareja.

— No soy solo yo, Gohan también vio cómo se movieron cosas.

— Creo que solo es sugestión por lo que le dijiste, no se siente ninguna energía, no es nadie — respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

El niño corrió por donde estaban los adultos.

— Cuidado Pisaca, está mojado acá — dijo Yun al pasar cerca de una poza de agua.

La medio demonio se puso pálida al escuchar el nombre.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupado Piccolo.

— Es que recordé el nombre de mi amigo imaginario, era... ese — dijo confundida.

— Mamá, que bueno que estás aquí, quiero presentarte a Pisaca... — escuchó — ¿Qué ya la conoces y al abuelo Supay?

— Un gusto volverte a encontrar — dijo nerviosa siguiéndole el juego.

— Vayan por allá, tengo que hablar con tu mamá — le ordenó el padre.

— Qué extraño es esto — meditó el medio sayayin cuando solo estaban los adultos.

— ¿Qué recuerdas sobre ese tal Pisaca? — preguntó ya preocupado el guerrero namek.

— Nada, fue papá quien me dijo que era el nombre de mi amigo imaginario, no recuerdo nada de eso, solo... tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor anda donde Bulma, pídele el radar y busca las esferas del dragón — la mujer le tomó el brazo — por favor apurate.

Cuando empezó a anochecer Piccolo llegó con todas.

— SHEN LONG, SAL DE HAY Y CUMPLE MI DESEO — gritó nerviosa Izbet.

— ¿Cuál es el primero? — preguntó el dragón.

— Dinos que es el amigo que no vemos de Yun — consultó el padre del niño.

— Es un demonio de otro universo que roba la energía de los seres vivos para hacerse más fuerte, por eso lo desterraron donde no podía hacer daño, pero guardo algo de poder y con eso logro hacer entrar su reflejo a este mundo, les roba su energía a los niños para poder seguir pasando, no quiere estar solo — respondió el ser salido de las esferas.

— ¿Por qué me conoce y a mi padre? — preguntó la mujer ciega.

— Supay descubrió que quería llevarte a ese universo prisión, como tienes energía de demonio podía hacerlo, lucharon y lo selló, pero con el tiempo ese ser logró hacer salir de nuevo su reflejo. Tu padre trató que olvidarás todo.

— ¿Cómo...? — pero fue interrumpida antes que formulará la consulta.

— Espera, dejemos el último pendiente, nos puede servir para después — dijo Piccolo, se volvió hacia el dragón — nuestro tercer deseo lo haremos en unas horas más como máximo, gracias.

— Entonces esperaré — el ser sobrenatural cruzó los brazos.

Ahora entendían porque Yun amanecía cada día más cansado desde hacía un tiempo, Izbet pensaba que era por un sobre entrenamiento de Piccolo, y él que era porque no quería seguir esforzándose.

— ¿Qué haremos? Temo que quiera llevarse a nuestro hijo, como conmigo — estaba muy asustada la mujer.

— Debo enfrentarlo — respondió el guerrero namek, se acercó a Yun — ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu amigo donde vive?

— Dice que tú no lo podrías entender si te dice — escuchó — le preguntaré, quiere que vaya con él unos días ¿Puedo?

— NO... — gritó angustiada Izbet.

— Pero quiero ir — se asustó al ver la reacción de su madre.

— Por favor anda a jugar, lo veré con mamá — trato de tranquilizarlo su padre.

— Papá logrará convencerla, quiero que me cuentes más de tu hogar — el niño se fue hablando para atrás de una habitación.

— No puedo creer lo que está pasando — dijo la medio demonio cuando ya no sentía a su hijo cerca.

En eso escucharon la voz del pequeño.

— Vuelvo en 5 minutos.

Todos los adultos corrieron, en un sector de la plataforma se formó un portal a un lugar extraño, donde el pequeño ya estaba con un ser parecido a un duende, pero sin pelo, con orejas puntiagudas y piel celeste.

— Hola amiga, has crecido mucho — rió irónico Pisaca.

— Deja a mi hijo en paz — le respondió ella con tono frío.

El pequeño, por el esfuerzo al cruzar, estaba débil, apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

— Mamá, no te enojes con él, ya vuelvo.

— No lo harás, amigüito — respondió Pisaca.

— ¿Pero tú dijiste...? — estaba confundido con la actitud maligna del ser, nunca antes fue así.

— Te quedarás conmigo, así ya no tendré que buscar amigos nuevos, estarás tranquilo, y tus padres ya no pelearán por ti.

— Pero yo quiero volver con ellos — se asustó Yun.

La mujer desesperada se tiró de cabeza donde sintió la voz de su hijo, perdió algo de su energía por eso, pero logró entrar a esa extraño lugar, Gohan la siguió, pero rebotó y cayó en el piso del Templo.

— Que idiota — se burló el ser extraño — nadie que no tenga energía de demonio puede pasar.

— Hijo ¿Estás bien? — dijo Izbet al tomarle la mano a Yun.

— Sí mamá, me engaño, lo siento — se disculpó.

— Te prometí que haría que tus padres no volvieran a pelear, ahora que estén separados no habrá más gritos. Te cumplí — dijo orgulloso el demonio.

— Tranquilo hijo, mamá lo arreglará — la mujer encaró al ser — deja que se vaya, me quedaré contigo para siempre.

— ¿Por qué debo renunciar a alguno de mis nuevos "amigos"? jajaja.

Lucharon, pero el vampiro energético tomó a la mujer del brazo y empezó a succionarle su energía, mientras tanto la puerta que unía los mundos empezó lentamente a cerrarse.

— No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada — se desesperó Piccolo, al no poder pasar esperaba que su mujer logrará derrotar al ser de piel celeste.

— Usted no es demonio, no podrá pasar — le gritó Gohan cuando vio que el otro corrió al portal sin su turbante ni su capa.

El guerrero namek se tiró con todas sus fuerzas, se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos esperando el golpe que lo hiciera rebotar, no le importó, lo intentaría las veces que fueran necesarias para poder pasar, sino usaría el deseo de Shen Long, pero increíblemente lo atravesó sin ningún problema.

— Eres muy valiente contra un niño y una mujer, ahora te enfrentarás a mí — el hombre verde logró que soltara a su familia, vio que la entrada cada vez era más pequeña — HIJO, LLEVATE A TU MADRE — apuntó al portal.

— No lo hagas, Yun, deja que se queden, verás que seremos todos felices acá, como una gran y alegre familia — Pisaca puso su cara de inocente.

— Me engañaste, dañaste a mamá, YA NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS — dijo con furia, con las pocas energías que le quedaban, arrastró a la mujer ciega inconsciente, pero muy cerca de la pasada desistió — no puedo papá.

Dende, al verlos cerca trató de meter sus manos para ayudarlos, pero también fue repelido como el medio sayayin.

— ¿Estás bien? — Gohan ayudó a Kamisama a pararse.

— Sí, pensé que como el Sr. Piccolo había pasado, yo también podría — explicó el extraterrestre.

En el otro mundo.

— Yun, tienes mucha energía, eres un gran guerrero, vamos sigue — le animó su padre

— Pero... — el niño no estaba seguro de poder.

— SIGUE, YO SÉ QUE PUEDES HACERLO.

Con esfuerzo el niño siguió tirando del cuerpo inerte de la mujer, ya cuando logro pasar una mano al templo, los otros les ayudaron.

— Ahora te quedarás aquí desgraciado — dijo con furia el demonio al hombre verde — no me quedaré solo y cumpliré mi venganza — sonrió malvado, cuando el namek trató de escapar, el ser le tomó la pierna, le drenó la fuerza muy rápido — tienes mucha más energía que esos dos — ya el portal estaba muy pequeño.

— Preparate — alertó Gohan a Dende.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Kami Sama.

— No sé, pero estoy seguro que el Sr. Piccolo hará algo y nos necesitará, puedo verlo en su mirada.

En el otro lugar.

— Si crees que me quedaré para que me ordeñes como a una vaca, estás muy equivocado.

— Ya no puedes soltarte, nos quedaremos juntos jajajajaja — rió feliz.

El namek se cortó la pierna sobre el lugar donde lo tenía tomado el duende, estiró su brazo para pasar al Templo Sagrado, allá lo sujetaron, logró pasar justo cuando casi se cerraba.

— NOOOOO — es lo último que escucharon del demonio antes que se sellará el portal.

Le pidieron a Shen Long que nunca más pudiera salir de la dimensión donde estaba el ser llamado Pisaca o su reflejo.

— Deseo concedido — por fin el dragón desapareció.

Luego de regenerar su pierna, llevó a la mujer desmayada y al niño a una habitación.

— Lo siento papá — se disculpó Yun avergonzado — es que como tú y mamá siempre discuten por mi culpa, pensé que si me iba por un tiempo, ustedes volverían a ser felices.

— Nunca podremos estar contentos sin ti — le sonrió su padre para tranquilizarlo — con tu mamá desde que nos conocimos hemos peleado así, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos amemos ¿O acaso cuando te enojas con Bet, Goten o Trunks es para siempre?

— No, pero ahora...

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien — lo cubrió con una manta — duerme.

— Quiero esperar a que mamá despierte.

En un rincón de la habitación conversaban Kamisama, Piccolo y Gohan.

— Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo pasar sin problemas al otro mundo, usted es un extraterrestre, no un demonio — analizó el medio sayayin.

— Ni yo lo entiendo — le respondió el namek.

— Creo que tengo la respuesta — dijo Dende — ¿Recuerda la primera vez que fuimos con Izbet a Namek? Ella le pasó parte de su energía oscura para hacerlo pasar por el Supremo Demonio, supongo que parte de esa energía todavía debe estar en usted.

— Puede que tengas razón, aunque si es así no me doy cuenta.

— Hijo... — llamó Izbet despertando.

— Acá estoy mamita.

— Siento a todos, estamos en el Templo Sagrado ¿Verdad? — preguntó ansiosa.

— Sí, logramos volver justo a tiempo, y sellamos a Pisaca en su dimensión.

— Gracias por salvarnos — le tomó la mano al hombre verde y se la beso.

— No fue nada — sonrió de lado.

— Disculpa por estas últimas semanas, pensé que sobre exigías a Yun con el entrenamiento, por eso... lo siento.

— No te preocupes, ahora duerme, tu también hijo, deben reponer su energía.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

— Yun creía que todas nuestras peleas eran por él — dijo la mujer mientras tenía sujetado del brazo a su amado.

— Nunca pensó que desde que nos conocimos siempre nos hemos relacionado así — reconoció el hombre sonrojado.

— Yo creo que lo haces porque te encantan las reconciliaciones — lo miró pícara, y le sonrió.

FIN


End file.
